1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to instruments for surgically joining tissue and, more specifically, to a surgical fastening instrument and a loading unit including an end effector having a relatively small diameter.
2. Background of Related Art
Various types of surgical instruments used to surgically join tissue are known in the art, and are commonly used, for example, for closure of tissue or organs in transection, resection, anastomoses, for occlusion of organs in thoracic and abdominal procedures, and for electrosurgically fusing or sealing tissue.
One example of such a surgical instrument is a surgical stapling instrument, which may include an anvil assembly, a cartridge assembly for supporting an array of surgical fasteners, an approximation mechanism for approximating the cartridge and anvil assemblies, and a firing mechanism for ejecting the surgical fasteners from the cartridge assembly.
Using a surgical instrument, it is common for a surgeon to approximate the anvil and cartridge members. Next, the surgeon can fire the instrument to emplace fasteners in tissue. Additionally, the surgeon may use the same instrument or a separate instrument to cut the tissue adjacent or between the row(s) of fasteners.
Additionally, a single use loading (“SULU”) or a disposable loading unit (“DLU”) may be attached to an elongated or endoscopic portion of a surgical stapling instrument. Such loading units allow surgical stapling instruments to have greater versatility, for example. The loading units may be configured for a single use, and/or may be configured to be used more than once.
Further, end effectors and/or loading units are generally limited in size by various components contained therein. That is, while there may be a need for end effectors and/or loading units having diameters that are smaller than those typically available, the diameter of the end effector and/or loading unit is typically limited by the size, geometry and/or orientation of the staple pushers, I-beam, actuation sled, and fasteners, for example, contained therein.